Apocalyptic Circumstances
by secondplayer
Summary: Oh no! It's the end of the world! Or...is it? Dipper and Pacifica struggle to find Mabel as Ford and Stan try to patch up their relationship. (Dipcifica short story)
1. The Beginning Of The End

**Hello! This is a short Dipcifica story that takes place after 'Dipper and Mabel VS the Future.  
Also, writing this BEFORE 'Weridmageddon' airs. Enjoy this short first part!**

* * *

"What is that?!" Dipper asked as a big red cross was forming in the blood red sky.

"It's the end of the world." Stanford, Dipper's great uncle confirmed. "Listen to me, Dipper," the anxious 12 year old stared at Ford.  
"I'm going to go find Stan, you should go find Mabel. Meet me back at the Shack in an hour or two, _good luck_." Dipper nodded and ran off into town.

" _Mabel...This is all my fault! I'm so sorry!_ " He thought to himself as he gloomily walked. " _I should have been there for you..._ " he sobbed a bit, until he noticed a short, blonde girl in the middle of town.

"Pacifica!" he called. "Are you okay?!" he asked worryingly.

Pacifica smiled at the sight of her former enemy. "Yeah, I'm fine, wh-"

"Mystery boy, what's going on here?!" Preston Northwest, Pacifica's father interrupted. Pacifica rolled her eyes.

"It's a long story," Dipper replied. "It all started when-"

"No time for tales around the campfire!" he yelled. "Can you stop it?"

"Well, It'll take time to figure out-" Preston interrupted again.

"Useless!" he insulted. "Honey! Pacifica! Let's go hide in the panic room!" He tugged on his daughter's arm.

" **No!** " She argued. "I'm going to stay with Dipper." Pacifica, finally standing up to her parents, smiled as they ran away to the mansion.

* * *

"So, Dipper, can you tell me what's going on?" She asked.

"Okay, so, see that triangle guy? His name is _Bill Cipher_. He has been terrorizing me and my sister since we got here in Gravity Falls,  
once, he even possessed me! He's a dream demon, he lived in the nightmare realm but now his realm has merged with our world and he's going to tear the world apart." Dipper explained.

Pacifica gasped in horror as she stared at the sky.

"You know what's worse?" Dipper stared down to the floor. "It's all _my_ fault." Dipper felt something on his hand so he looked down to see Pacifica holding his hand with hers.

"Hey," Pacifica smiled. "I'm sure it's not your fault, and even if it is, we can get through this," she blushed. " _Together_."

Dipper smiled but then that faded when he remembered his task. "Mabel!" Dipper yelled. "Pacifica, me and Mabel had an argument before all this happened and I need to find her. Can you help me?" He pleaded.

"Of course I will." She nodded and gave Dipper and quick kiss on the cheek. "Come on! We don't have time to lose." She beckoned as they both ran into town, hand-in-hand.

* * *

 **And that's it for now! Yeah, REALLY short, I know, but they will be longer in the future, just wanted to start this off. Hope you liked it! Please review and follow (:**


	2. The Rift

**Welcome back! Sorry it's been a few days, I had a friend over for 2 days and I got a bit busy but i'm back now cx  
** **Thank you for all the amazing feedback! I didn't know this would get so much attention xD anyway, enjoy this part!**

* * *

" **STAN**!" Stanford called. He ran around the shack rapidly to find his brother. " **STANLEY**?" he shouted, using his twin's full name.

Ford got no response, he then grew worried and sweat was dripping from his forehead. He was slowly regretting treating him so nastily when he came out of the portal.

" **STANFORD**?" a voice replied. " **I'M** -" he coughed. " **I'M DOWN HERE!** " Stanley called.

Ford rushed to the basement to find Stan lying on the floor. "Stanley! Are you okay?" he breathed in relief.

"Yeah." He coughed again. "Man, I need to keep fit!" he chuckled.

Ford smiled. "Listen, Stan, this is important-"

Stan frowned. "Ugh, what now?" Stanley snapped. "Last time you wanted to tell me something important it caused you to get trapped in a portal for thirty years!"

"Stan, _please_ just listen," Ford begged. "We have a problem." He sighed. "From the portal, I had a Inter-Dimensional Rift. If it broke, a demon named Bill Cipher would cause an apocolypse and tear the world apart." Ford explained, trying to make it sound as simple as he could. "It's been broken."

Stan stared at Ford for a few seconds, trying to figure out what an 'Inter-Dimensional Rift' was. "Where are the kids?" Stan asked, concerned.

"Dipper went to go find Mabel." Ford replied, not knowing what kind of response it would get.

" _Find_ , Mabel?" Stan asked.

"Yes, Dipper said she ran away after they had an argu-" Ford was cut off by Stanley, who was growing agitated.

" **MABEL RAN AWAY?** " He shouted, grabbing a bat that was close by and started to run out of the room.

" **STANLEY, WILL YOU BE CALM**?" Ford demanded. " **COME BACK!** " he pleaded.

" **HOW CAN I STAY CALM WHEN MY FAMILY COULD BE IN DANGER**?" He screamed, not listening to what Ford had to say. Stan ran off, leaving Ford sitting alone in the basement. He reached in his jacket and pulled out a photo of him and Stan when they were children. He sighs as he stares down at the photo.

* * *

"Where do you think she would have gone?" Pacifica asked.

"I-I don't know," Dipper stuttered. "She's never ran away before, not even in our worst arguments." he explained.

"Did she take anything with her?"

"No-" Dipper stopped as he stood for a second to think.

 _"Things change," Dipper placed his hand on Mabel's shoulder for support. "Summer ends." he then fell flat on her face as she grabbed a backpack and ran out the Shack._

"Yes!" He suddenly remembered. "She took my backpack with the rift in-" Dipper gasped.

"What? What is it?" Pacifica asked, letting go of his hand.

"She had the rift."

"The what?" Pacifica asked, confused.

"It was a globe that stopped Bill Cipher from taking over our world, if it broke, he would be able to merge the nightmare realm and our world together." he explained.

"Dipper, you don't think..."

"That's what I'm afraid of, Paz..." He stared at her as Pacifica blushed at her nickname he gave her.

"Maybe we should ask around," Pacifica suggested. "Maybe someone saw Mabel run into town before all this chaos happened."

Dipper nodded and they began to walk around. They noticed Lazy Susan near the Café and decided to interrogate her first.

"Lazy Sus-" Dipper called. "I, uh, mean Susan!" He corrected himself before being insulting. "Did you see my sister Mabel around here?"

She stared at him with her one working eye. "No," she replied. "I was just at Bud's car place to get my fifty percent off until I saw the sky turn red and dashed back here."

"Oh, okay." Dipper sighed. "Don't worry about it."

Pacifica noticed how sad Dipper looked and she squeezed his hand. "Listen, Dipper," she smiled. "We're _going_ to find her." She reassured him. "I bet my life on it."

Dipper's frown faded into a smile and they left the cafe, wandering where to search next.

* * *

 **Slightly longer this time! I hope Pacifica's in tomorrow's episode. Anyway, I probably won't update until after Weirdmageddon Part one airs so I guess I'll see you when I next update! :)**


	3. Alone Together

**wowowowowowOWWOWOAH THAT EPISODE, THOUGH?! OKAY. okay. Welcome Back! I'm slowly dying! I've had 4 hours sleep and I have nightmare about yellow triangles!** **Okay, all joking aside, the new episode has given me a few ideas for this fanfic so stay tuned! Here we go.**

* * *

The pair walked into the town square, watching the townsfolk scream in horror as the dream demon and his friends wreck the world right in front of them. Pacifica notices random bubbles in the air and points at them.

"Dipper!" She called, beckoning him to look where she was pointing. "What are those?" she asked.

"I- I don't know," Dipper looked up to see a larger ball, bright pink with a recognizable symbol engraved on it. "Pacifica!" he grabbed her attention. "Look!" he tilted her head upwards. "That symbol is on Mabel's shooting star sweater!" he beamed. "Bill must have her trapped in there!"

"You think?!" She smiled. "Well, how do we get to it?"

Dipper was getting ready to reply when he overheard the laughs of a demonic triangle. "HAHAHAHA!" he cackled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING!" he gloated.

"Wait..." Dipper paused. "What has he got in his hand ther-" Bill dropped what he was holding and Dipper gasped in horror as he felt a tear leave his eye. " **GREAT UNCLE FORD?** " he screamed, running towards him.

Ford gave no response as it was revealed Ford was turned into gold by Bill. "What did you do yo _**MY** _ uncle?!" the traumatized boy yelled as he grew angry.

"PINETREE!" Bill greeted. "SO GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!" Bill laughed and scrolled his eye at Pacifica. "OH! AND LLAMA! SO NICE FOR YOU TO JOIN..." Bill lingered as his eye's pupil then got transformed into a Llama symbol. " _ME_!" his eye glew as a yellow circle surronded Pacifica's feet and then trapped her inside a yellow bubble- simular to Mabel's with a Llama symbol instead. It got wrapped around in chains and flew into the air as Pacifica screamed for help from Dipper, with Dipper just staring longily into hs friend's demise.

"YOU'RE NEXT, PINETREE!" Bill warned as Dipper ran away, frightened. "KIDS!" Bill frustratingly remarked. "8 BALL, TEETH, GO AFTER THE BRAT!" Bill ordered as the two monsters followed Dipper.

* * *

" **MABEL!** " Stanley had been repeatedly calling his niece's name for half an hour now, with no response each time. "Stupid Ford," he sobbed. "This is all _his_ fault." he scoffed. " _I'm sorry..._ " Stan whispered as he dropped his bat.

Stan felt something tugging at his pantleg, he looked down to find it was Gompers, a goat that's been on Stan's back since he moved to Gravity Falls.

Ugh, not you!" Stan spat. "You're a complete waste of good food." Stan smirked. "Hey- that gives me an idea!"

Stanley grinned as he felt the earth shake, Gompers suddenly grew very large in height. Stanley started shaking and laughed nervously. "Hey, Gompers! Old buddy old pal!" He coughed. "I'm going to run away like a coward now." He declared as he ran into the forest like a little girl.

* * *

It had been 3 days since Bill had taken Ford and Pacifica away from him, he hadn't eaten, slept or smiled. He continually called for Stan, Soos, Wendy, or any other human being. He hadn't came across any other living soul while avoiding capture by Bill.

"Mabel?" He grabbed his walkie talkie she had given him before she ran away. "I-I know you can't hear me," he sighed. "But, I wan't to say, I'm sorry." he sobbed. "It's all my fault. I never should have left you. I AM going to find you. I hope that you can forgive me..." he brought the device closer to his mouth. " _I love you._ " he dropped the walkie talkie, lied down and sheltered himself, in attempts to try and get some sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! If you wanna chat about the episode or talk, feel free to leave me a message! See you next time with Chapter 4!**


End file.
